english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylor (born July 22, 1969 in Santa Barbara, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Johnny Test in Johnny Test, Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Guard Captain (ep16) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Boy (ep32), Egg Boy (ep32), Guard#1 (ep33), Kid Leader (ep32), King Sandy, Knight#2, Pizza Boy (ep22), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Cosmo, Security Guard Captain (ep14), Spartax Royal Guard#1 (ep14), Yondu *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - The Leader, Astronaut#1 (ep16), Blastaar, Communication (ep3), Curator (ep13), Curious Dino (ep44), Hulkbusters (ep48), Johnny Storm/Human Torch (ep24), Junior (ep48), L.E.A.D.R. (ep48), Moon Boy (ep44), P.A. Voice (ep33), Robot (ep25), TV Director (ep2), Triton (ep22), Tyannan Guard (ep12) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Admiral Dao (ep47), Aleena (ep96), Bannamu (ep33), Barb Mentir (ep12), Bartender (ep81), Citizen (ep91), Computer (ep46), Computer Hologram (ep26), Core Muun#2 (ep114), Dagoyan Master (ep116), Fong Do (ep44), Hotel Attendant (ep33), Joseph (ep116), Katt Mol (ep65), King Manchucho (ep71), Lagon, Lauli Wahlo (ep33), Male Aleena (ep71), Male Patitite#1 (ep72), Osi Sobeck, Pantoran Assembly Representative (ep15), Pilot (ep87), Pirate#1 (ep56), Pirate#2 (ep89), Pirate Trooper (ep39), Police Officer#3 (ep107), Prisoner#1 (eps68-69), Rako Hardeen, Rebel (ep91), Rider#2 (ep72), Senate Guard (ep41), Slave (ep78), TC-326 (ep30), TJ-55 (ep16), Tactical Droid (ep16), Tae Boon (ep21), Thug#3 (ep44), Warrior#2 (ep34), Zygerrian Auctioneer (ep78), Zygerrian Gunner (ep79) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003-2004) - Boy#3 (ep72), Brian (ep63), Cop (ep69), Dad#2 (ep72), Dad#3 (ep72), Fella (ep69), Kid#3 (ep57), Kid#5 (ep57), Man (ep69), Man#2 (ep63), Phillipe (ep69), Police Radio (ep63), Prisoner (ep64), Tattoo Man (ep64), Thug (ep64), Triplet#3 (ep57) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015-2016) - Blastaar (ep76), Hydro-Man (ep87), Leader (ep77), Molten Man, Robot (ep87), Triton 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - King Milo James Thatch *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - The Flash 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, 4-A7, Medical Droid 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar (ep21), Aide#1 (ep5), Aide#3 (ep5), Harvos, Techno Union Scientist#2, Turnstile Computer 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Nick *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Obi-Wan Kenobi 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Obi-Wan Kenobi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Horan Cha Croix Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#1, Crowd/Background Walla, First Order Walla, Jakku Walla, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#5, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base Oscillator)#2 Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Milo James Thatch *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Dr. Habitrail *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - General Rieekan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, TD-54 *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Hiccup *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Soren *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Moon Boy *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Dr. Nuvo Vindi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Ratchet *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Numbers, Seth Angler *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Jeremy Rhodes, Security Guard, ShermanTech Scientist, Watchman, Zombie *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Spider-Man/'Peter Parker' *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *The Hobbit (2003) - Goblin, Oso, Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Peregrin Took, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Tidus *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Eigen, Kirin Shihan *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Victor *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Yggdrasill, Gnome Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. External Links *www.jamesarnoldtaylor.com/Resume Category:American Voice Actors